


Where Are Your Gloves?

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: #KatsJohnlockXmas2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sherlock leaves the house without his gloves and it’s snowing.  For #KatsJohnlockXmas2019
Relationships: Johnlock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	Where Are Your Gloves?

Text message-“John, out on case with Lestrade. It’s an eight at least! Come now if convenient. If inconvenient, come anyway. SH”

John Watson was walking towards 221B Baker St., watching the first snowflakes of the year fall from the sky, when the text message came. Smiling, he continued homewards to drop off the groceries he’d picked up on his way home from work.

Text message-“Sherlock, I’ll be on my way as soon as I drop the groceries. Your location would be a good thing though if you want me to join you!”

Somehow the good doctor wasn’t surprised to see the door to their flat standing open but he was stunned to find Sherlock’s gloves and scarf on the sofa. Must have been an interesting case indeed for him to have run off without them. Quickly putting the perishables away, he gathered up his husband’s winter gear and made his way back out. 

Text message-“Sherlock you prat! I need the location if I’m to join you!”

Knowing his spouse, John texted Greg as well. “Hey, Sherlock wants me to join you but didn’t send the address. Where are you???”

Greg promptly answered with an address as well as a picture of Sherlock flapping around the crime scene. John smiled as he hailed a cab.

~~~~~~~

The snow was falling harder by the time John arrived. It was very pretty but he knew his love would be cursing the snowflakes for obliterating his crime scene. He followed the sounds of mayhem until he was able to make out Sherlock’s voice berating Anderson.

“Seriously Anderson? An amoeba has more brain cells and sense than you do. Actually, dinosaurs have more sense and they’re extinct. See these marks? The body was moved. Why? Probably someone rifling his pockets. You’ll see his pockets are turned inside out. And his watch and rings are gone.”

Anderson’s remarks were lost to the wind although John could vaguely hear his whine.

Finally laying eyes on his spouse, John waved to him and came closer. Looping the scarf around that amazing neck, John handed him his gloves and said, “you ran off without them! Interesting case?”

His spouse happily went on a rant about the case, pointing out the details and then suddenly swirled around, “oh! Brussels sprouts!”, and ran off.

Lestrade looked at John with an eyebrow raised. 

“Who knows! But it’ll be amazing, he’ll solve it in the next ten minutes, I’ll take him out for dinner and then we’ll walk home in the first snowstorm of the season.” John smiled happily as Sherlock came bouncing towards him shouting his name. “Or sooner.”


End file.
